


Charlie

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: When a spell goes horribly wrong, the boys end up pulling a baby Charlie from another dimension. With no idea what dimension she came from and no idea how to begin to send her back. Dean makes the decision to keep her and raise her as his own.





	Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I thought up based on the Milk Carton Kids song “Charlie”. If you haven’t heard them, they are a great band and I highly recommend. Here is a link to the song if you are interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0CCjLUYWAk.  
> Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

As the blinding flash subsided the bunker was filled with the wails of a small child. From within the circle of magical items that Rowena had used for the spell, a small wriggling bundle with a mop of brilliant red hair could be seen. The baby’s cries intensified as the stunned witch picked the child up and began trying to calm it.

“There, There, lass. Hush, now. No need to fret” Looking at the stunned hunters with confusion, the witch shook her head, “I’ve no idea what happened but I don’t think this was what you were expecting, right?”

Sam was the first to snap out of his shock and began shaking his head as well and he moved towards the Book of the Damned. “No. it’s not.” Scanning the page and the annotations that Rowena had made about the ingredient list Sam huffed. “It looks like we did everything correctly”

Meanwhile, the baby continued to scream despite the witch’s best efforts to sooth it. Dean moved forward and took the panicked child from the witch. He began bouncing the child in his arms while singing Hey Jude. Within minutes the baby began to relax and eventually fell asleep.

Rowena smiled at the hunter, “Well, you certainly have a way with children”

Dean shrugged, “I had plenty of practice with Sammy”

Sam shot his brother a bitch face, “Sam”

Dean smiled back, “whatever you say, Sammy”

Sam frowned as he approached the others. “So where did the kid come from?”

The hunters looked at the witch who held her hands up. “I’ve no idea. But we need to figure it out so we can send her back. Poor little lamb”

\----------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later they were no closer to identifying where the child came from when Castile finally returned with Jack in tow. The young Nephilim stared from Dean and the baby to Rowena in confusion. “Did you and Rowena have a child?”

The witch made a gagging noise while Dean just about dropped the kid in shock. “WHAT? NO”

The unexpected shout woke the sleeping infant and Dean quickly had to settle the baby again as Cas approached with a dour look on his face. “Dean, why is Charlie a baby?”

“CHARLIE!” Dena and Sam exclaimed. Looking down at the still cranky infant the Hunters were floored. “You mean…”

Cas gently touched the infant on the forehead to send it to sleep. “She is not from this dimension.”

“ya, we know. Got any clue where she is from?”

Shaking his head, the angel shrugged. “No, and I am guessing you don’t either”

After a long drawn out argument it was decided that Charlie would have to stay with them as there was no way to send the baby back without knowing exactly where to send her.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed that they had piled pillows upon to create a temporary crib while Sam ran out for supplies. He smiled down at the infant that lay there holding his finger in her tiny hand while giggling. “Charlie, I'll make a deal with you. Then you can do anything you want to, ok”

The little girl just continued to giggle and smile up at the hunter. “Ok so here’s the rules, Sam and me are going to make sure you grow up good. Ok? And I want you to come to me with any problems, I swear, I won't go try to solve 'em. I'll only tell you everything I know. I want you to find a healthy appetite for what you really, really want to do kiddo.  And no kissing boys, like ever…girls either.” Dean lent down and kissed the baby on the head “Charlie, you'll be so strong, and so smart, you'll be anything you want to.”

Sam smiled from the doorway as he watched his big brother coo over the little girl. “You know she’s going to be just like you, don’t ya”

Dena smiled back at his brother “Charming?”

Sam shook his head, “Crazy, abrasive, a rowdy hassle but kind and loving”

Dean shook his head “Bitch”

“Jerk” Sam moved over to the bed and smiled down at the little girl. He wasn’t sure how they would manage being parents to the little girl, but he felt that this was a chance to give Charlie a wonderful life and maybe just maybe, make up for getting their Charlie killed.”

 

 


End file.
